Conventionally, an electric actuator has been widely used by which a slider is made to slide with respect to a base member of a linear guide device by rotating a feed screw shaft under the action of a motor. In this type of linear guide device, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-133438, a technical concept is disclosed in which a cylindrical guide member is disposed between a slider and an aluminum base member, while a predetermined gap is formed between the base member and the guide member (between the slider and the guide member).
Further, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-059000, a technical concept is disclosed by which wear is reduced by forming a diamond-like carbon (DLC) film on a sliding surface of an aluminum alloy.